In particular for the rear wheels of motor vehicles, individual wheel suspension systems are known, in which the wheels are attached to a “lower” (transverse) link. In order to damp the transmission of noises and vibrations to the body, the lower link in this case is frequently not fastened directly to the body, but rather to a chassis underframe, (e.g., intermediate frame or auxiliary frame) which, for its part, is fastened to the longitudinal member of the body via rubber bearings. Furthermore, in the case of a wheel suspension system of this type, a helical spring, the upper end of which is supported on the chassis underframe via a spring, plate, is mounted on the lower link.
In the case of the conventional wheel suspension system described above, all of the forces transmitted between the wheel and body pass via the chassis underframe, which constitutes a considerable load for the rubber bearings thereof. For this reason, modifications of the wheel suspension system are known, in which the spring is not supported on the chassis underframe by the spring plate, but rather is supported directly on the body. The rubber bearings of the chassis underframe are thereby noticeably relieved of load. However, the installation of a wheel suspension system of this type is problematical, since the spring is free-standing before being installed on the separate wheel suspension system. Only during the installation of the wheel suspension system is the spring fitted onto the body (or alternatively, when pre-installed on the body, to the lower link), in which case it is possible for the spring to become detached and injure the installers. Furthermore, during fitting of the relatively long and stiff springs, the body is lifted off from the installation mountings. This also leads to a considerable risk of accident.
Against this background, it is desired to provide a wheel suspension system with a spring which is supported on the body and which is easier to fit.